


被标记的韩检上

by xiaoquanquan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoquanquan/pseuds/xiaoquanquan





	被标记的韩检上

韩樟五十六岁的生日没有大张旗鼓地操办，说是只邀请了些许亲友小聚。可是那天下午，特地赶到韩家为他贺寿的人还是几乎踩秃了别墅外面的草坪，来来往往像是举办了一个大型的西式派对。  
韩柏含穿着西装打着领带，西装恰到好处的收腰，衬得他腰细腿长，俊美挺拔。  
他不喜欢应酬，可他是韩樟的独子，不得不在一楼客厅接待上门来的客人。有很多年轻Alpha的目光在追随着他，可他并没有注意到，不管面对谁，都是礼貌而稍显冷淡的。  
那天郑徐江也在，他名义上是韩樟的学生，和韩家人关系亲密，进出都好像半个主人似的。  
他对韩柏含说：＂要是觉得累就去休息一会儿。＂  
韩柏含只是平淡地回答他：＂不累。＂之后就走开了。  
韩樟注意到他们之间的气氛，后来私下对韩柏含说：＂看不上郑徐江就算了，不过你也该考虑自己的事情了。＂  
韩柏含今年三十岁了。  
距离那年被孙耀绑架和临时标记，一晃又过去了两年，临时标记的效果早就消失，可是能够永久标记他的Alpha却始终没有出现。  
韩柏含放在口袋里的手机轻轻震了一下，他走到角落，拿出来看到是孙耀发来的消息，只有短短四个字：我回来了。  
孙耀两年前被释放之后就走了，他说他要和朋友一起去外地做生意。他走之前向韩柏含借了二十万，把女儿安置在了一家条件很不错的疗养院里。或许是关在看守所的那些日子让孙耀不安了，他发现他没办法保证一辈子不出意外地照料孙珣燕，他最需要的是钱，只有钱才能让孙珣燕一直得到最好的照顾，哪怕有一天他不在了。  
当时韩柏含什么都没有说，直接转给了孙耀二十万。  
这两年孙耀一直在外面，连过年都没有回来。他们都有对方的联络方式，但是几乎没有任何联系。只有在今年过年的时候，韩柏含收到了一笔十万块钱的转账提示，之后收到孙耀发来一条消息：新年快乐。  
他看了那条短信很久，也只回复了一句＂新年快乐＂，便没有后续。  
现在突然收到孙耀的短信，韩柏含一时间脑袋里没有任何想法，异常平静地在角落站了几分钟之后，给他妈妈发了条消息：＂我有事出去一趟。＂便拿着车钥匙和钱包快速朝外面走去。  
韩柏含知道孙耀会去哪里，他过了两年回来，第一件事情肯定是要去探望孙珣燕。  
开车去疗养院的途中有些堵车，韩柏含没有着急也没有不耐烦，实际上他不知道自己对孙耀现在是什么心态，只是这两年期间他时不时会想起他，会想起那间潮湿闷热的房子和那张沾满他体液的床。  
之后的几次发情，韩柏含都会回忆起孙耀信息素的味道，还有他温热的吻，那是韩柏含活到三十岁唯一的接吻经历。他不是什么高岭之花，他就是特别纯粹而已。  
去年过年之前，韩柏含来这家疗养院探望过孙珣燕一次。孙珣燕的气色不错，显然在这里得到了很好的照料。韩柏含带来一束花，在病房里站了几分钟就离开了，他没什么想要和孙珣燕说的，他来看她，只是因为她是孙耀的女儿。  
把车子停在疗养院大门外的马路边，韩柏含没有急着进去，他给孙耀打了个电话。  
电话很快就接起来了，孙耀低沉的男性声音响起：＂韩检？＂  
韩柏含沉默一会儿，问他：＂你在疗养院吗？＂  
孙耀说道：＂是的。＂  
韩柏含轻声说：＂我在疗养院门口，可以上去看看你们吗？＂  
孙耀似乎有点诧异，他那边安静了片刻才回答道：＂当然，谢谢你，韩检。＂  
韩柏含在疗养院的停车场停好了车，深呼吸一口气打开车门下车。  
他发现当他距离孙耀越近的时候，他就越难以平静下来，没有办法思考，心跳越来越快，即便是深呼吸也不能缓解他的焦虑。他在电梯里皱眉，觉得自己这种状态挺糟糕的。他不知道自己的情绪究竟是在期待还是在害怕。  
孙珣燕病房的房门敞开着，韩柏含走进去时看到孙耀靠坐在病房的窗台上，双臂抱在胸前，一双长腿随意地伸展着。  
孙耀比起两年前更黑更瘦了，眉心和眼角都有抹不平的纹路，可他人是精神的，那双深邃的眼睛也是明亮的，短短的头发衬托的五官轮廓格外英俊立体。  
看到韩柏含进来，孙耀站直了身体，他穿了一件黑色的长款风衣，高大的身形完全撑起了衣服，缓步走到韩柏含面前伸出一只手：＂韩检。＂  
韩柏含看一眼他粗糙的手掌，伸手过去跟他握住，＂你好，好久不见。＂  
空气中有淡淡的信息素交融混合。  
韩柏含没有注射可以维持一年的长效抑制剂，而是选择了三个月的中效期抑制剂，他说不清自己为什么做这种选择，就好像心里已经为什么做好了准备。  
他们的手握了一下很快便分开了。  
孙耀看着韩柏含的眼睛，说：＂晚上有空一起吃个饭吗？我陪了燕燕挺长时间，差不多也该走了。＂  
韩柏含从家里离开不久，韩樟就气急败坏地给他打了个电话，他只说自己有点急事，不理韩樟的愤怒，在路口前面结束了通话。现在韩柏含也不会去提家里的事，他只是点了点头，平和地应道：＂可以。＂  
他们从疗养院出来没有开车，孙耀带着韩柏含找了一家路边的小餐馆，两个人进去一起吃晚饭。  
小餐馆乍看起来挺干净，在座位上坐下来了才会发现桌角墙壁的缝隙都挤满了油腻的灰尘。  
孙耀抽了纸巾把韩柏含身前桌面仔细擦干净，一边擦一边说道：＂环境不是太好，能将就吗？＂  
韩柏含一身西装笔挺，和这里的环境看起来实在是格格不入。  
＂没关系的，＂韩柏含安静地说道。  
孙耀看了他一眼，＂你一点都没变。＂包括信息素也还是纯净的Omega，淡淡的清甜。  
韩柏含微微低着头，他没有聊自己，而是问孙耀：＂这两年很辛苦吗？＂  
孙耀笑了笑，＂不辛苦。＂  
其实他吃了很多很多的苦，最艰难的时候跟着大货车拉货，在山里车子抛锚，零下十多度守着一车子货物过夜。他一双手曾经全部磨出了血口，后来又逐渐痊愈，如果不是细细地看，连疤痕都察觉不到。  
＂再怎么样，想一想燕燕，也就过去了，＂孙耀平静地说道。  
韩柏含看他的眼睛，随后又垂下视线，轻轻笑了一声。  
孙耀又说：＂还有十万我过几天还你，等朋友把钱给我打到账上。＂  
韩柏含闻言应道：＂不用着急。＂心想等这十万块钱一还，他们之间就真的没有瓜葛了，他盯着桌上缺了个口的玻璃水杯发怔。  
孙耀静静看了他很久，问：＂遇到合适的人了吗？＂  
韩柏含很快便回答他：＂没有。＂  
孙耀没有说什么，只是身体微微往后靠去，轻而浅地吐出一口气。  
吃饭的时候，两个人一起喝了点酒。  
韩柏含几乎不怎么喝酒，但是孙耀问他的时候他没有拒绝，他觉得陪孙耀喝几杯酒的机会也很难得。  
两杯白酒下去，韩柏含觉得身体开始发热，他抬起手把领带拉松，解开了衬衣两颗扣子，衣领敞开，露出来他精致的锁骨边缘。  
孙耀细长的手指捏着酒杯递到唇边，不急不慢地抿着火辣的白酒，目光落到韩柏含的领口，记忆中柔软细腻的皮肤，含住了轻轻一吸就能留下一个红印子。  
韩柏含喝了酒，菜没有吃多少，他思维还是清醒的，就是有些雀跃，一切细小的情绪好像都被酒精放大了，身体也越来越热。  
旁边一桌七八个人聚在一起喝酒，其中有个Alpha转头朝这边看。  
韩柏含的Omega信息素混合着酒精一起蒸发到了空气中，逐渐浓郁。  
孙耀把酒杯放下来，说：＂不吃了，我们走吧。＂  
他们从小餐馆里出来的时候，脚下有个台阶，韩柏含没有注意到一脚踩空，身体往旁边倒去。  
孙耀立即伸手扶住了他，手臂搂住他的腰，很快又松开，说：＂你喝醉了。＂  
韩柏含说：＂我没有。＂他从口袋里掏出手机要找代驾。  
孙耀突然抓住他的手，制止了他打开代驾软件的动作，说：＂去我那里坐一会儿吧，我就住在附近的宾馆。＂  
韩柏含不太明白地朝他看去。  
空气中的Omega信息素味道越来越浓了。  
孙耀把韩柏含的手抓得很紧，抓得他几乎都觉得痛了。  
韩柏含最终轻轻点了点头。  
孙耀住在附近一个小宾馆，价钱很便宜。他节俭惯了，现在经济条件已经宽裕了，仍然舍不得住好的宾馆，好像随便找张床都能凑合着睡一晚。  
韩柏含一进去房间就闻到一股霉味，除了霉味大概还有点别的味道，说不上来，反正不好闻。  
房间很小，中间一张双人床一个电视柜，床边有一把椅子。  
卫生间的玻璃是磨砂的，里面开着灯可以从外面看见人的轮廓。  
孙耀让他坐椅子，说：＂等你酒稍微醒一点再走。＂  
韩柏含坐下来，看孙耀把房间的窗户打开一条缝。  
接着孙耀在床边坐下来，沉默地看着韩柏含。  
韩柏含显得有点难受的样子，他把领带取下来，西装扣子解开，衬衣扣子也多解开了几颗。  
孙耀站起来，说：＂难受？我给你烧点水喝。＂  
韩柏含在孙耀经过他身边的时候，仰起脸说道：＂很热。＂他脸上带了点不自然的潮红。  
Omega信息素的气味丝毫没有消散，反而越来越浓。  
孙耀停下脚步，伸手摸韩柏含的额头，发现热得烫手。他本来以为韩柏含是喝醉了，现在看来却不是那么简单。  
韩柏含仰头看向孙耀，眼角都微微泛着红，他说：＂你的信息素。＂他闻到孙耀的信息素，熟悉的好闻的味道，在自己周围逐渐变得浓郁，将他几乎完全包裹起来。  
孙耀开口说道：＂因为你在勾引我，你知道你马上就要发情了吗？＂  
韩柏含呼吸灼热，神情专注地看他，过一会儿说道：＂我知道。＂  
孙耀问他：＂为什么没有注射抑制剂？＂  
韩柏含这回不回答了。  
孙耀弯下腰，与他平视，食指弯曲着用指节轻挠过他的脸颊，然后缓缓滑下来，从耳畔落到后颈，按压他的腺体，＂回答我啊。＂  
韩柏含身体都开始微微颤抖了，他脸上表情平静，眼神却抑制不住恍惚，他问孙耀：＂回答什么？＂  
孙耀用手指压他的腺体，语气也很强硬，说的话却是：＂我配不上你。＂各个方面，他不知道自己有什么条件和别的Alpha竞争这样一个Omega。  
韩柏含看着他，问了一个问题：＂什么配不上？＂  
孙耀笑了一下，说：＂什么都配不上，可我还是要标记你，你要是不愿意，现在就推开我。＂  
有很多话孙耀没跟韩柏含说，两年前他下定决心出去赚钱不只是为了孙珣燕，还为了韩柏含，很多个日夜，他眼前反复浮现韩柏含泪流满面朝他伸手的样子，他在梦里不断地想要握住韩柏含的手，却始终不能成功。  
他直到走之前也什么没对韩柏含表示过，未来有太多不确定性，他不知道能走到哪里，更不敢叫韩柏含等他。可他那时候就在想，如果等他回来了韩柏含还是一个人，那他就一定要标记他，他是属于他的Omega。  
孙耀在等韩柏含最后的决定，而韩柏含却在此时毫不犹豫地抱住了孙耀的肩膀，吻住他的嘴唇。


End file.
